


Chapter 2 of it hadnt been long

by Her_dearest_misty



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Love, Lust, Magic, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_dearest_misty/pseuds/Her_dearest_misty
Summary: Misty starts to struggle with the reality of her time in hellCordelia is determined to help her every step of the wayPost season 8Foxxay/gooday action





	Chapter 2 of it hadnt been long

A chill crept through the supremes bedroom and woke Cordelia Goode from her peaceful sleep.

Eyes still closed she moved to find the warmth of Mistys body. They flew open in the darkness as panic and fear griped her squeezing her throat. Her hands frantically searched the bed as the blonde witch rose to her knees in her desperate search. 

"No, no, no! it wasnt a dream, Please not again!" She pleaded to herself. Her mind was frantic, tears pouring as she gasped for breath looking around in darkness, she was blind again and misty was gone.

Suddenly fire burst from candles lighting the room. She could see, her regained sight was real at least. Now misty, her eyes darted around the room. 

Overwelming relief coursed through her body as she saw Mistys discarded clothes on the floor. It wasnt a dream, she was here. But where was she now?

Cordelia tried to calm herself. Her breath shaking almost as much as her hands. Many nights before the supreme had woken reliving the moment misty had disapeared in her arms. Many nights she had woken after dreaming she had returned having to come to terms with the painful realisation that she was still gone. 

This wasnt new, this panic, This midnight search, this cold gripping fear. Her eyes were closed tight, as she forced a few deap breaths. She opened them, again looking and the clothes strewn across her floor. They were real! She grabbed a pillow and inhaled the scent of misty. misty had been here. Cordelia flew out of the bed, pulled on her robe and hurried from the room.

..........

The supreme hurried across the landing, tying the belt of her robe as she went, the bottom of the silk garment sweeping behind her as she rushed to the stairs passing the girls bedrooms. In the darkness she flew down the stairs, her eyes scaning around the main hallway as best as they could in the dim light.

She moved through the house instictively drawn towards the greenhouse but looking towards the chairs and sofas as she passed just incase she found misty there. The door that led out to the greenhouse was open and Cordelia ran through it. The moon shone bright and it lit up the entire greenhouse in a bright blueish wight light as the supreme searched. Then she noticed an open door leading out to the garden. 

"Misty" She sighed. 

As she approached the door, she could see the wild haired swap witch outside in the moonlight. Barefoot, the supreme stepped outside sliently, focusing on the woman lying alone on the wet grass. 

Misty Day was laying on her her back stairing up at the stars.

"You can come on out Delia, i know your there" Misty had sensed the supreme the second she had entered the greenhouse. She sensed her spirit, her aura, her magical force. She always felt Cordelia when she was close. She always had. Misty didnt move as she spoke. Arms stretched out, hands touching the damp grass, fingers running through the dew spotted blades.

Cordelia stepped onto the cold, wet grass. This wasnt something usual for the normally well buttoned up woman. Being out of her bedroom wearing just a thin robe. Being Barefoot in the garden in the dead of night. She took a deep breath and padded towards the witch. 

"You had me worried" she said as she aproached treading cautiously, holding the length of her robe up to prevent it dirtying on the ground. "What are we doing out here?" 

"Bein still" misty replied still focusing only at the sky above her.

"Oh" cordila said quietly.

The silence was deafening to the supreme. She shivered looking around the garden anxiously rubbing her arms with her hands while misty remained perfectly still staring up at the sky, Wearing only a large Tshirt that just about reached her thighs.

"I thought you were gone mist, i though id lost you again" 

"Sorry" a hand tapped at the ground encouraging the sumpreme to lay with her.

"Misty its wet?! We arnt even dressed! arnt you cold?" Her questions were met with silence.

She glanced back at the house then sighed and sat down on the grass. Her legs tucked up to her chin pulling her robe around her . 

She looked down at Mistys face she could see she had been crying. 

"Misty are you ok darling?" she asked. She knew she wasnt but was at a loss as to what else she should do or even say. 

"I really dint mean to scare you miss Cordelia. I woke an you looked just so damn peaceful i dint wanna wake ya. I needed to feel nature. To just be in it, to soak it in, ya know? To feel it....to feel it heal me."

"Its ok. do whatever you need" the supreme laid down on the ground next to the young swamp witch and took Mistys hand in her own. looking up at the stary sky. She smiled.  
"You know in all the years ive lived in this house ive never once done this" 

Misty turned to look at her "no?"

"Nope.... seems i do a lot of things for the first time when ur around miss Day! She looked back at her and shot her a cheecky wink. Before they both looked back up at the sky.

"Cordelia?" Misty voice sounded broken and it made the older whitches heart sink in her chest. "I dont think im ready for tomorrow ... To meet a bunch of new people an be ok n all. I know how busy you are. i dont wanna keep you from what you need to do . i dont wanna be no trouble to you. maybe i should leave an go back to the swamp so i dont cause no distraction to the girls here"

Cordila sat up and turned to the broken woman on the floor beside her.

"Stop!" Cordelia said sternly. "Sit up. Look at me Misty, look at my face. This is your home! Your not going anywhere. You take as much time as you need. Do what ever you need. Or dont need! whatever it is, its ok and i will be here, ALWAYS! The coven can manage with me in the background for a while. Your not a burden to me misty your -- Your everything to me! Dont you know that?! Tell me you know that!

Misty sat up hugging her knees  
" i feel so broken Delia" 

The older witch pulled her close "then we will put you back together" she said softly "piece by piece..... TOGETHER" she lifted Mistys chin to look into her beautiful blue eyes "ok?" 

The curly haired woman nodded and closed her eyes. For a moment she looked like a child and Cordelia thought how she would do anything to protect her, take the pain of what she had been through away. To bury it deep within herself where it could never hurty misty again. Instead she just held her, she held like she would never let go if that was what Misty needed.

Misty absorbed the love and power that radiated off the beautiful blonde holding her. Hell had broken her but being with Cordelia Goode, being loved by her, was an amazing feeling dispite it all. 

"You ready to come in?"  
Misty nodded. They got up and cordelia led her by the hand back through the greenhouse.

"Hang on" she said walking past some roses, she stopped picking a few pettles from the flowers before continuing through to the house with Misty in toe. 

Cordelias arm supported the troubled witch as they climbed the stairs and made their way back to the supremes room. It had been Fionas room before and it still felt odd to Misty to think of the room that had once been so out of bounds now being where her few modest belongings were kept. The room Where she should sleep. 

" Go on in il be right there" the older witch whispered opening the door. She turned towards the other rooms and looked at the pettles still gripped in her hand. 

Cordelia felt torn. She wanted to protect Misty from any gossip that she might be exposed to as a result of what the students may have heard that night. She knew they had been loud, that the girls must have heard. Casting a spell to make them all forget the sounds of any night time activities in the master bedroom would certainly be easy enough... But the right thing to do? Probably not. Not for a supreme. Or for a headmistress.

It was tempting to do it just to retain some dignity for herself. The thought of facing the girls after them hearing her moan Mistys name at the hight of her climax was too embarrassing. 

Cordelia Goode was a woman who followed the rules, she wasnt reckless, she never had been. Her biggest act of rebellion had been marrying Hank knowing her mother had hated him so much, and look how badly that has turned out? She sighed. once again she put the swamp witch at the front of her priorities. In front of the rest of the coven just as she had done when she spent so many months focusing on trying to bring her back. Just this once she thought to herself. 

Holding her hand up she focused on the pettles causing them to float into the air then burst into flames.  
"voluptatem obliviscatur" she whispered and blew the smoke from the burning petals towards the other bedrooms. Just this once she thought again as she joined misty closing the door to her own room.

........

 

Misty was sat on a chair her head hung, hair covering her face her hands in her lap. She looked so vunerable. Cordelia crouched down in front of her stroking curls out of her face. Ducking her head down to catch the swamp witches eyes. 

"Hey" she said looking up at mistys broken face. Misty bit her lip as her chin quivered. "Can i get u anything? Do u need anything?" 

Misty shook her head. "No" she gazed into the eyes of the woman she loved so much. "Im so sorry. I dont know whats wrong with me. I feel..... I dunno what i feel"

"Misty, i know how bad it can be down there in that place. I cant imagine how damaged you must feel after a year of it" she took Mistys hands gently stroking the backs of them with her thumbs. 

"It would be strange for you to not feel somewhat disturbed after what you have been through"

"Do you think im broken beyond repair?" The younger witch asked almost pleading with her eyes.

Cordelia stood and pulled her close to her waist stroking her hair 

"no my darling" tears filled her eyes. "You, my beautiful girl, are the strongst brightest soul ive ever met. No amount of darkness could ever penetrate you and change what you are. You are pure goodness Misty Day, i feel it in you even now. Give yourself time my sweet."

"Will you just hold me?" Misty stood

The smaller witch looked up to her holding her face in her hands "forever" she said and led her over to the bed.

Misty undid the belt tying cordelias robe letting it slide off her and fall to the ground. 

"I need to feel you" she said. Cordelia nodded and lifted Mistys T-shirt up over her head and dropped it to the floor beside her. The two women stood facing eachother. Misty took a few moments to just look at cordelias body touching her skin. 

"Come lay with me" they got back into the bed holding each other so close. Misty allowed herself to be envoloped by the arms of the worlds most powerful witch, her naked body comforting her in a way she comforted nobody else. She closed her eyes as Cordelia kissed her hair and cuddled her into her. 

"Its all gonna be ok baby. Your safe here with me. I got you" 

misty felt some of the tention fall away. relaxed she allowed herself to sleep again, Safe in her lovers arms. 

........

 

Rays of morning sun shone through the blinds into the bedroom, lighting the two sleeping women in a warm, golden glow. The rest of the night had been spent in an embrace, Cordelia on her back with Mistys head on her chest. Her arms wrapped around the the younger witch holding her close, keeping her safe. Keeping her here. Never wanting to wake without feeling her there ever again. 

kicked off sheets no longer covering much of them the sun shone on the pale skin of Mistys bare back as the two woman breathed deeply lost peaceful sleep.

Cordelia stired as the suns dazzling light shone in her face. She rubbed her eyes then looked down at the mass of blonde curls. She smiled and squeezed misty into her kissing her head and brushing stray curls from her face so she could look at her better. 

She would do anything for this woman whatever it takes to make her feel better she would do it. She kissed her again gently on the forehead smelling her unique scent. Her stomach flipped and her heart fluttered and Misty began to wake.

"Good morning beautiful" Cordelia said. The fact that this was the first time she had woke with Misty in her arms wasnt lost on her. It was how she imagined heaven to feel. Like her heart could burst with contentmant. It felt so right, like it always should have been this way. Misty grumbled and stretched.

" Hmmmm" she smiled "good mornin gorgeous! She said opening her eyes.

"Well i do think your the most beautiful thing ive ever woken up to by a long mile" misty said as she rubbed her eyes and cuddled in to the supreme witch.

Cordelia blushed "oh stop, really! What nonsense" she scoffed

"You callin me a liar miss supreme?" Misty jumped up on top of her, straddling the older woman making her queak with suprise. She leaned in kissing her deeply.

"Thank you for lastnight" misty spoke stroking Cordelias face. "For understandin, for not makin me feel like i was crazy. For just being you.... Amazing, incredible you"

"Any time! now Kiss me again" the two womans lips met with passion. Their hands griping eachothers hair. misty laid herself down between the older witches legs her body laying on top of her. Cordelia felt herself grow hot and wet in her center and rolled the pair over so she was back in control. 

"You hungry?" She asked trying to steer the situation away from one that ended in her begging to be touched by the beutiful woman in her bed. She wanted to make sure Misty was ok. She felt guilty for allowing herself to be swept up in the moment last night. Misty needed to heal. And amazing as the sex had been, she wasnt sure how much it had helped the troubled young witch.

"I cant go down there Dee! I cant face all those people. Please dont make me" Misty begged tumbling into a panic.

"Mist! Hey shhhshhhshhh" the older woman interupted  
"Il go, you stay here, you dont have to see anyone sweetheart, im not gonna make you do anything remember?..... Whatever you need. Piece by piece? Together? 

Misty nodded taking a deap breath. "Piece by piece, together" she repeated

"Yes?!" Cordelia confirmed

"Yea....yea! Ok, im ok!" Misty nodded convincing herself as much as she was trying to convince her lover.

"Ok then" cordelia said feigning a smile. "Then il be back"

Misty watched as her older lover got out of bed twisting her hair up and clipping it out the way. She rumaged in some drawers finding clothes that were apropriate to wear downstairs in the presence of her students. A few minutes later Cordelia came out of the en suit bathroom looking every bit the properly presntable headmistress. Albeit a slightly tired, loungwear clad, properly presentable headmistress. She gave misty a quick peck before heading downstairs.

......... 

The kitchen and dining room of miss robichaux acadamy was buzzing with chatter. Young witches of various ages filled the rooms with laughter and talk while eating breakfast and preparing for the day. 

"Oh hey girl" Queenie shouted as Cordelia entered. The supreme smiled 

"Good morning. Morning girls, everyone sleep ok i trust?" The witches greeted her and all seemed normal. Cordelia inwardly sighed in relief that nobody seemed to acknowledge anything out of the ordinary from the privious night. 

"Mallory" the headmistress spoke to the new witch she had enrolled only yesterday. She smiled touching her back. "How was your first night? Is everything ok?" 

"It feels like home already" the young witch replied

Cordelia smiled giving the girl a reasuring rub. "Good, good! You be sure to let myself or Zoe or Queeny know if there is anything you need ok?"

"I will. Thank you miss"

Cordelia smiled and walked towards Zoe and Queenie

"Oh Cordelia" the headmistress turned back. 

"Yes Mallory" she answered

"Hows Misty?"

The question took the supreme by surprise. "Oh umm shes.... Shes adjusting" she smiled at the student who nodded and continued with her cereal.

Cordelia stood shoulder to shoulder with Zoe taking some bagels off a plate and adding them to a large silver tray.

"Hows she doing really?" Zoe asked 

"To be expected i guess. Its gonna take some time" Cordelia continued to load up her tray with various breakfast items. Queenie came up behind them putting a strong arm around each of the womans shoulders resting her head in between them. 

"So hows our girl doing?" she asked

Cordelia sighed "ive seen her better" she turned her head to look at her two friends. "She will be ok, il make sure of it. She needs our support. I hate to ask but I do too"

"Of course" both witches replied in unison.

"We gotcha back" queenie said "damn you just say it and we got this covered"

Cordelia smiled and let out a small relieved laugh. "Thank you, both of you. I may need some time with her. Shes.. Shes frigile right now. Can i leave you to cover classes for a few days. While we figure some stuff out?"

"You take as long as you need. Both of you" Zoe said reassuringly "it'll be ok Cordelia, you two, your.... Well you were always meant to be together" she lowered her voice as she spoke so as to not let the others hear her. "You will get her through this i know it" Queeny nodded along with Zoe's words in agreement. Cordelia touched both of their faces.

"Thank you girls. For everything" she picked up her tray and winked at them then turned to leave. One of the younger witches saw her leaving. 

"Is your friend gonna live here now miss?" She asked  
Cordelia turned to all the girls. "I think so yes" she said "she lived here before and now shes back i hope she will stay here with us.... I trust you will all to make her feel welcome when shes feeling well enough?"

The witches all nodded and returned to what they were doing.

The slim blonde made her way back to the stairs carrying her tray laden with goodies. I may have gone a bit over the top she thought. Passing a vase of fresh flowers she backed up and pulled one from the bunch setting it down on the tray then climbed the stairs. 

Reaching the door to her room. She focused on the handle as it magically clicked open. Misty was sat with her legs crossed, her baggy T shirt from the night before back on hair hair falling perfectly around her shoulders.

"Hey sweety" Cordelia smiled as she kicked the door closed behind her. "I didnt know what you'd want so i got you...well...everything". 

"Oh Damn" Misty grinned "i hope your gonna help me with all this" she laughed looking at the selection of food. Bagels, croissants, cinnamon rolls and all manor of other pastries were pilled up. toast with curls of butter, Muffins and Friut along with coffees filled the tray that Cordelia placed down on the dresser.

"Sorry i panicked" she said scratching her head. She picked up the flower and climbed back into the bed. "For you" she said handing it to misty. Misty giggled and sniffed the beautiful bloom.  
She wrapped her arms around cordelia. "Thank you" she said smelling the beauful scent again "I missed you" she said 

"I was 5 minutes" the supreme laughed "how are you feeling?" She asked with genuine concern.

"Right now? Im ok" the swamp shrugged. She was telling the truth. right now, she felt ok. It was nice. She felt normal, right now, in the safety of the bedroom, with Cordelia here and everyone else safely kept away. 

As normal as she felt though she knew that the very nature of the situation that was instrumental in making her feel ok was, in itself, far from normal. For now though it would have to do.

"Well good" the supreme smiled biting her lip. "For now thats as good an answer as any! Now go eat".

.......

Cordelia giggled affectionately runing curls through her fingers as Misty closed her eyes chewing "mmmmmmm" She hummed as though she was experiencing manna from heaven. "Food tastes sooo good after being in hell" 

"I bet" Cordelia laughed. Misty opened her eyes and blushed realising the supreme was watching her. she lent over and kissed the older witch. Cordelia smiled against Mistys lips "you dont taste so bad yourself right now.... Cinnamon sugar i believe" she said before continuing to kiss the Cajun beauty.

The two woman finished their breakfast lazily that morning. Watching eachother, kissing, taking it all in. Apreciating being together not only in a way that they never had been before but also for the first time is so very long.

While Mistys showered cordelia pulled back the curtains and opened the blinds fully. She opened the windows and let the outside world in. Baby steps! she thought to herself, the chatter of girls could be heard from outside, The occasional noise from traffic passing by, The birds, the breeze all tiny parts of the outside world that Misty seemed so scarred of facing in the light of day. Lets see how she manages with this The supreme thought. 

A little later Cordelia was sat on her couch reading a book, misty was laying on her back her head in the supremes lap twirling the tassled end of a shawl that was wrapped around her shoulders. 

The window had remained open. it hadnt gone unnoticed by the young blonde but she found the noise flooding in a suprising comfort. Misty Day sighed. Cordelia glanced down with just her eyes momentarily before returning to the page of her book. 

"That was a big sigh! Whats on your mind?" She asked nibbling her lip. She was so scared to ask what misty was thinking. Scared of what horrors she might recount. They hadnt spoken of hell. Not really. Not of what Misty had experienced. It was a topic the supreme knew was coming but didnt want to push. 

"This is stupid me hidin away up here in'it?" Misty said " an dont lie to me to make me feel better i know your bored up here, Same as me! you been readin that same page for almost 10 minutes now"

Cordelia laughed a genuine beautiful laugh. She Closed her book and set it down beside her. She looked down into the face of the woman laying in her lap "nothing gets passed you does it?"

"Nope!" Misty smiled "not where your concerned at least" the women smiled at each other, Cordelia took mistys hand and glaced around the room. Frankly it was a mess! 

"The girls have been pressing me to take at least one day off for some time" she said " i think this kind of slovenly behaviour is over due to be honest." 

"Liar" Misty smiled "you hate this"

"This?" she said gesturing at how they were sat. "Oh your so very wrong Misty" cordelia kissed Mistys hand.

With that a sudden commotion came crashing up the stairs. The sound of shouting and crashing tumbled across the landing. Misty sat up allowing Cordelia to hurry to the door.

"GIRLS!" Cordelia shouted on opening the door and finding a full on brawl happening between two of her students right outside her bedroom. Another fist flew landing on the jaw of a dark haired young witch sending her crashing into a small table smashing the large ornamental vase thay was sat on top of it.

The girl jumped up "BITCH" she screamed running at her pushing her into the oposite wall. Doors shook in their frames as unconroled magic flew from the two students. 

"ENOUGH OF THIS" the supreme shouted falling on deaf ears. another smash crashed out. The head mistress flew her hand out towards the girls sending out a burst of powerful magic out throwing the girls apart and across the landing. The commotion stopped as the girls, both dazzed, suddenly became aware of their supreme standing there As they dizzily tried to sit up.

"What on earth is the meaning of this? How dare you fight this way under this roof! Such behaviour will not be tolerated!". 

Cordelias vioce was firm and not like the usual soft caring voice the students were used to. 

"To bring this outside the door of your supreme? Your lucky im not acting as your headmistress today or heads would roll young ladies. NOW GET UP!" 

The two girls got to their feet, heads hangingin shame and embarresment. Get down to my office immediately. Queenie can deal with you."

" And you will both have to deal with me later." She called after them as they skuttled passed not looking at her, reaching the stairs Just as zoe reached the top. 

"Cordelia im so sorry" Zoe said as she shot Cordelia an apologetic look. The supreme just laughed 

"it happens dont worry" she said. "When Queenie is done with them get them to tidy this mess up" 

Zoe smerked "of course"

Cordelias closed the door behind her as she came back to her room. "What was that i was saying about a day off?" She said rolling her eyes. 

.......

 

Mistys eyes where smiling "so stern miss supreme" she said swaying her hips as she slowly walked over to Cordelia

"my stern, strict, sexy supreme" she laughed holding Cordelias waist. Cordelia bit her lip supressing a smile that way that had always made misty weak at the knees. She raised an eyebrow. As misty eyes her up and down hungrily, pulling her hips into her firmly. 

"And i do believe this is inappropriate conduct toward your aforementioned supreme." She joked trying to keep up the act of the head witch that comanded respect and awe.

"Aww, dont i get some special privalges or somethin?" Misty said with doe eyes looking down and the smaller woman.

"You get all of them beautiful" Delia smiled giving her a wink. 

"Well I thought so cause i dont remember you readin me the riot act when i knocked madison on her ass!" Misty recalled

Cordelia threw her head back in a hearty laugh pulling the young witch into her. 

"She deserved that" she chuckled "and technically i didnt see anything" she joked refering to the fact that at the she had been, as her aunt myrtle had described as "as blind as a butter knife"

"Ahhhh yes of course" Misty laughed

"Hey i was thinking" cordelia said looking up at misty chaning the subject while the mood was lighthearted  
"about what you said lastnight, about your swamp. You should go back there.. I mean we should, together, today! If you want to? Just us and your favorite place. What do you think? Would that be something you might want to do?"

Misty looked down at her lover, her face wearing biggest beaming smile that reached her eyes and made the dimples in her cheeks deepen "really?!! You mean it?" She asked excitedly

"Of course i mean it" the smaller witch answered

Misty lifted cordelia so her feet left the floor as she spun her around in her arms. Cordelia squealed as she griped the taller womans arms in shock. Misty put her down and pulled her face close kissing her her deeply 

"id love to" she said "if its not too much trouble."

"Thats settled then. A day at the swamp it is"

......

Mistys hair blew in the breeze from the open car window. Her hand hung out touching the air as she took in the sensations that had once been so familiar but she had been deprived of for so long.

She hummed to herself singing in her own head as she often did. Cordelia smiled as her heart swelled. She remembered all the times before that she had heard that sweet humming fill the rooms of the acadamy. It had always drawn her in even in the early days before her feelings had grown so deep.

The pair had made it out of the acadamy reasonably unnoticed while by the students were in classes. Cordelia had telepathically told Zoe where they were going and given her a knowing nod on the way out.

They Remained silent save for Mistys tuneful mutterings for much of the journey. Misty reach over grabbing Cordelias thigh as she recognized the area coming into view. The touch made Cordelias heart jump and a heat grow between her legs. She felt like a teenager unable to control herself every time the Cajun brushed her in the slightest way. Her body had never responded so strongly to anyone before. And it continued to suprise her every time. 

Cordelia pulled the car into a small clearing and looked over to misty "ready?" She asked. Misty squeezed her knee and smiled then opened the door and got out of the car.

The pair walked for a while, misty leading the way. Her hands grazed past trees and shrubs as if they were greeting old friends. She absorbed the life around her, the air was so steeped in nature that the whole area vibrated with life to Misty. she could feel herself filling up with the magic of mother nature and could feel its power pulling the scattered peices of her soul back together.

She twirled, her face looking up towards the sun smiling. She held her hand up almost worshiping the energy of this place. A butterfly landed on her finger tip and she brought her hand down to her face watching the delicate creature walk over her fingers. Smiling she looked back at cordelia who was stood back watching her tears of pure joy running down her cheeks as she watched Misty unfold like the most beautiful flower she had ever seen. Misty turned back to the butterfly that flaped its paper thin wings and took off into the trees.

"Come on" Misty spoke holding a hand out to Cordelia. The older witch wiped her tears away and walked towards the woman who was so at home here. She took her hand and allowed Mistys to guide her further into the wild.

A small wooden shack came into view, Misty gasped at the sight then shot around holding cordelia back firmly with her hands on the slender witches shoulders. Cordelias face looked shocked and concerned "what? What is it?" She asked unnerved.

"Miss Cordelia" Misty whispered on a low tone i-i dont want you to think any different of me" she said looking at Cordelia then back to the shack over her shoulder. " i didnt grow up like y'all in your big house with ya fancy things" she continued "now i aint ashamed, i love my swamp, but i dont want you to be shocked and think of me different when u see how i aint got nothin ok? when u see im just..." She scratched her head "well just some swamp rat!" 

Cordelia looked her her strangly. She pondered how misty could think her so fickle as to change her feelings based on such shallow matters. Yes it was true she had been raised with finer things she had boarded in a fine house, recieved an expensive eduation. She Still wore the finest clothes and perfumes. When fiona died. She had inherited not only her mothers vast jewelry collection and fortune but also the fortune of the entire Salem coven And the supremacy.

None of it though had meant anything without the barefoot woman in front of her.  
Come on "swamp rat" she said in a deadpan tone. "Show me your shack" she walked past Misty towards the wooden structure as misty trotted to catch up with her. 

As they got closer misty was surprised to see so many pots of flowers still growing. Her swamp mud must have been stronger than she thought for every thing to be growing so well after being neglected for so long. She looked up to the front of the shack. Wait the window? She was sure it had been broken last time she was here. She looked confussed. Cordelia reached for the door "wait" Misty said "this aint right i think someones here".

Cordelia swung the door open so misty could see inside. She crept in looking around and smiling. It was empty and all still hers, her books, her bed, her old tin bath, the curtains at the window were hers but better. In better condition then when she had been here over a year ago. 

She didnt understand the place should be a wreak by now. She turned. Mouth open in confusion looking around the small room that she had once called home. As she turned Cordelia came into her view and suddenly she understood. "You?" She asked 

"I hope you dont mind" the older woman said wringing her hands. "I wanted to keep it nice." I came her sometimes to think of you. I asked Zoe to show me where this place was. I didnt change anything i just fixed some stuff up. Is it ok? I can..." She was cut off buy the force of mistys arms flung around her and her lips crashing into her own. 

Misty held Cordelias face in her hands and kissed her over and over deep, long, passionate kisses that stired Cordelia up causing fire to grow between them. A moan escaped from cordelias mouth

"oh... Mist" 

Mistys needs were overwhelming the thought of cordelia being here while she was gone. Of her knowing exactly who and what Misty was and wanting her anyway had stirred up pure love and a fierce lust inside of her. 

She pulled Cordelia in slamming the door she dragged her backwards bumping her back into a wall on the other side of the shack. Moans and small gasps escaped from both woman as they impatiently fingered at button and laces to unclothe eachother. Their tops fell to the ground as Cordelia buried her face into Mistys neck biting and kissing as misty threw her head back.

"Ah Delia" she gasped "yea" mistys hands felt around behind her to find somewhere to support herself. 

She pulled off her underwear then hitched up the supremes skirt and pull at her lace thong. Cordelia removed it stepping out of it not stopping the assault of fierce kisses. 

"Yes oh god yes" misty moaned lifting herself up onto a small table opening her legs pulling the supremes hips into her. The older woman gathered up Mistys gypsy skirt and slid her hand underneath to find her. Wet heat greeted her and her fingers glided over Mistys hot pussy.

Misty wrapped her feet around Cordelia grabbing her ass through the fabric of her skirt with one hand and her hair with the other. 

"Cordelia i need you" she moaned "inside me, please, i need it" the supreme plunged her fingers inside mistys tight opening and thrusted against her with her hips.

"Ahhh god" Misty pulled cordelias hair. She fought againt it and sucked a hard nipple into her mouth biting it and flicking it with her tongue. She continued to fuck with her hands and could feel her own wetness begin to run down her legs. 

Her mouth hung open as she watched her beautiful swamp girl come undone. She pumped hard into Mistys tight pussy.  
misty could feel herself being stretched to accommodated the supremes fingers as they slid in and out of her and couldnt believe how incredible it felt.

Cordelias thumb rubbed circles on Mistys clit as the young witch panted and gasped holding onto the supreme for dear life.

"Your so fucking sexy baby" Cordelia whimpered almost feeling herself getting close out just watching misty and feeling her so intimately. She felt so connected to misty in her heart and her soul. Their bodys too connecting in a way Cordelia hadnt had with anyone else. She never thought sex with a woman could be this way. But fucking misty was more than she could have ever imagined.

"Oh its happening" Misty cried out "oh Dee fuck" this was just as it had been the previous night. This must be what cumming was like every time she thought as her climax rose inside her. "fuuuuck!" Her whole body shook and Cordelia continued her rhythm Mistys cries could be heard all around the shack as the birds flew from the trees.

Mistys body slumped as she was held up by the supreme. "I love you so much" she panted. 

"I adore you" cordelia reponded still softly stroking her wet core. As misty regained her composure.

Misty looked embarrassed. She couldnt believe how forward she had been. How forceful.. Cordelia squeezed her tight. "Oh sweetheart" She panted

"Im Sorry i dont know what came over me" misty said sweeping her hair out of her face.

Cordelia lifted her off the table smiling to herself and moved to the nearby bed pulling misty on to her lap. "So i take it u didnt mind my little fixer upper job." She said 

"Its amazing, i cant believe you kept this place so nice" misty shook her head

Cordelia kissed her head "mmmmmm" 

"Sometimes id fantasize that you'd feel the same as me. You know before. After you told your husband to go sling it. But I never really dreamed that you would. Even lastnight i wasnt sure. I just kissed you cus i couldnt bare not to any more"

Misty met Cordelias big brown eyes. Her normally immaculately groomed hair was falling roughly around her face Still showing where mistys hands had been just moments before. Her plump lips and neat nose were pink from the rough kisses and misty thought how she had never looked more sexy.

"I dont think i really understood what i felt back then mist. I just knew i wanted to be near you. I was so drawn to you. I felt something id never felt before and... when i lost you couldn't bare it. Dispite all that was happening then I knew that id lost something more than friendship. I knew then i had wanted so much more. Id wanted this! But you were gone and id lost my chance" The supreme spoke with such honesty. She always wore her heart on her sleeve and it was a quality Misty loved in her. 

"But then you became the supreme, The most powerful witch on earth. head of all the witches. You could have had anyone you wanted. Why still me? Shit! what on hell are you doing here with me Cordelia?! Misty asked doubting what she could possibly offer her.

Cordelia paused in thought for a moment, "I guess i just have a weakness for a fiesty swamp rat" she smirked eyebrows raised. Misty smiled at the joke. "Dont ever doubt yourself Misty or my feelings for you." 

Misty slid off cordelias lap and knelt on the dented wooden floor that had gained a few soft rugs since she was there last. She parted cordelia legs moving herslef in between them leaning up to her kissing her softly. Nipping at her lips. Cordelias eyes closed as she felt a shudder grow throughout her body. Small goosebumps appeared on her arms and her nipples hardened as she gripped the blanket on the bed. 

Mistys hands slid up her thighs pushing her skirt up as they went. She kissed Cordelias chest and stomach. As the older woman bit her lip and hung her head back. She grabed mistys head encouraging her up to meet her face.

"On the bed" misty stood up. Her eyes dialated with lust and desire. She climbed onto the bed. Cordelia unzipped mistys skirt and slid it down before removing her own.

Misty laid back on the bed watching as the witch stepped out of her skirt and crawled to her. She couldnt believe they were here doing this in her humble little shack. Cordelia swung a leg over mistys so she was sat astride her, she moved her way up so that her own center was directly on mistys mound.

misty could feel her, so Hot and wet. So so wet! She moved her hand down and slid it between them to touch Cordelia were she needed it the most.. The supremes hips jolted at the feeling and she gasped. She ground her hips gently riding mistys body the young witches hand giving Cordelia pressure right where she needed it. 

I want you inside me Mistys she moaned as her hips kept thrusting. Misty slid her fingers in causing Cordelia to cry out, her rhythm sped up and she thrust herself on mistys slender fingers. Cordelia arched her back grabbing her own breasts. Her moans became louder and she knew she wouldnt last long.

Fucking misty before had almost brough her to orgasm and she was almost ready to cum with the slightest touch. Cordelias loud gasps of ecstasy rose out of ther throat as she bucked wildly then fell forward supporting herslef with her hands on Mistys shoulder as she rode out the last waves of her climax with Mistys fingers buried deep inside her.

She shuddered and small whimpers escaped as the last spasms inside her clenched Misty tightly. After a few moments and lifted herself off Mistys hand falling into a heap beside her.

"Miss Cordelia" Misty said breathlessly. "I think you may have woken the whole swamp" she laughed pulling Cordelia into her. 

The two woman laid together in the warm haze of their love making. Misty could feel the pieces fitting back together already. She was surround by all that she loved. Hell was feeling further away by the hour. And she had Cordelia to thank for it all.

........


End file.
